User talk:AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Black kitten wallpaper.jpg page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Artimas Hunter (talk) 22:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to give out my welcome. So...welcome to the wiki! Look forward to reading your stories. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 00:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! It's Stormy. First of all, I wanted to ask you something: do you want a siggy? If so, just tell me what you want it to say and the colors/font. Once I finish, I'll give you instructions on how to activate (if you wanted one in the first place). I just read through your profile. Are you serious about the Avenged Sevenfold thing? Cause that is so FREAKING cool. Avenged Sevenfold is pretty awesome, and I especially like their song, Afterlife (I also love all other rock music, pretty much. I can play electric guitar.). Now you see me... Now you don't! 06:36, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Stormy! Yeah I'll take a siggy, can it say Tonight We All Die Young? I don't know what kinda fonts there are, but I would like some gothic-looking font, if you know what I'm talking about. And yeah, my dad actually is M. Shadows (A7X singer if you didn't know haha). But he's crazy, and he embarrasses me, so he's not that cool =D.AvengedSevenfoldGirl (talk) 18:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll make one for you now. Ha, we'll, I guess the same goes for all dads. Oh, and for future reference, you reply to messages on the other person's talk page. Don't worry, I made the same mistake when I first joined. Now you see me... Now you don't! 19:03, July 20, 2013 (UTC) So here's the siggy! to activate go to , and go to the signature box thingy. In "Custom Sig" type in { {SUBST:User:AvengedSevenfoldGirl/Sig} } WITHOUT THE SPACES BETWEEN THE BRACKETS. Check the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Scroll to the bottom, and click save. It should work! Now you see me... Now you don't! 19:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Testing! Tonight We All[[Fallenstar's Reign: Part 1| Die Young]] 02:20, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Anytime :) And I think it's kind of cool that I met someone else who likes the same kind of music as me! Now you see me... Now you don't! 05:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Lolyep >:D Now you see me... Now you don't! 06:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) The pic you added is awesome. I saw the same pic on a MOONCLAN NEED KITS, APPRENTICES, WARRIORS, AND ELDERS! page. X3 Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 19:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, that last message sounded a lot snarkier than I meant it to. I just mean, shouldn't you at least leave the artist's name on the top of the drawing? Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 19:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for being nosy about it, I just got in trouble for posting an copyright image without saying the artist and I didn't want the same thing to happen to you. Can't wait to read your story :3 Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 01:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I commented on your story :) The storm has been UNLEASHED 17:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow, I barely even started on that. Thanks! As for Breezepelt, I have never particularly liked him, although I did feel some sympathy for him. It's a cool story idea though. The storm has been UNLEASHED 19:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, im Gingerstripe. I was wondering what cat maker you used for Badgerclaw and if I could have a link? Boo!Are you scared? Hi-- do you want to join the IRC? http://webchat.freenode.net RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, so am I. In fact, I'm very nooby. I gave you a link. Do you get how to join? If not, just go to webchat.freenode.net and type in #WFW for the channel. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! It helped. :D I've been trying to get it for ages. Boo!Are you scared? Hey, you know your fanfiction? The Keep your head up high... and I can't remember the rest of the title... but you know the picture you posted? The one with the cat and stuff? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT??? Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 14:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Never mind X3 Sorry. Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 14:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I'll go read it when I have time. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 18:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC)